Warmth
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: As Infinite lays bleeding and dying after the final battle, he laments on everything that happened to him, and muses on the feeling of blood, defeat and his own impending death. Rated for safety.


**Hello all! I am back with another Sonic fanfiction. This is after Sonic Forces (which I will be posting a longer fic about soon), but I decided to do a short about the game's main villain, Infinite. I played the full game, including Episode Shadow, and I'm still not pleased about how they chose to tell his backstory. This isn't so much a background filler, but just thoughts that may go on in his head after he loses to Sonic for the final time.**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Warmth**

 _ **'No... wait... I can still fight!'**_

 _ **Apparently that Phantom Ruby thought I was still weak... just like that damn hedgehog...**_

 ** _'The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship! Three things you and your counterfeit cronies lack!'_**

 _ **Heart... soul... those things, I gave it up the day I gave myself over to Eggman... the day the Phantom Ruby because fused with me and took that... thing away. I should have won! And yet, I still lost.**_

 _ **I am weak... I told myself that I wasn't to hide that... that hatred of myself, that part of me that was dragging me down. That part of me that people looked up to, that my squad looked up to...**_

 _ **I feel my head pounding with memories of my time as a bounty hunter, of the people I hunted with that became... friends. Something I... could protect. When I was... stronger, confident... my true self.**_

 _ **More memories pulse through my head... flashing one after another at rapid speeds. M**_ _ **e killing so many people... fighting and losing to Shadow the Hedgehog... the day I was reborn...**_

 _ **My comrades, putting so much faith in their leader... in me...**_

 _ **Their faces as Eggman took them out, one by one, leaving me the sole survivor...**_

 _ **The vision of a destroyed Earth, something I wanted...**_

 ** _The Phantom Ruby begins to pull away. I let out an scream as it does, since it is one with me. I feel my skin ripping away from my chest, my head close to exploding, and something warm beginning to run down my mangled chest._**

 _ **Among all the pain, I realize... that black hedgehog was right.**_

 _ **I am weak... because I chose to be alone. I am weak because I am insecure about myself. I am weak because I am afraid of depending on others, because I'll lose them like I lost my own team!**_

 _ **I fall to my knees, not sure if I'm still screaming anymore- the pain is so intense it feels like I blacked out, but I still feel the ruby pulling away as it detaches itself. The warm substance coats my hands, my chest, and is running down my leg. It's sticky, and it makes me feel sick and lightheaded. What is that?**_

 _ **It makes me wonder... how did those people that I killed still have it in them to scream? I relished in their pain, their fear... and right now, I feel everything they must have felt. Its abnormal to me...**_

 _ **At some point I notice I'm laying flat on my back, since I'm staring up at the ceiling. The ruby finally detached from me, and out of power lays next to my hand. I'm panting heavily, my body a ball of pain. But I feel... empty. I'm trembling, no doubt from pain, but I don't feel scared or calm or anything. Just... nothing.**_

 _ **The ceiling is swirling above me as I feel that strange substance coating my chest. I still don't know what it is.**_ _ **I cough, and something comes up, something coppery tasting. My chest burns, and there is a hole where the ruby once was. The warmth soaks into my fur, the smell invading my nostrils, and I finally piece it together.**_

 _ **Blood. Its blood... and it's mine... its so sickeningly warm... is that what it feels like?**_

 _ **Breathing becomes a bit harder, and still I lay there, slowly losing touch with the world around me.**_

 _ **Perhaps... the Ruby wasn't for something like me. I betrayed my team by siding with a crazy scientist who probably didn't see me as anything but a useless pawn. I let myself become one with a virtual reality, a reality I convinced myself was truly real.**_

 _ **Maybe Shadow was right after all. I have no right to show my face to anyone after this...**_

 _ **I feel more blood trickling down the corners of my mouth, and despite the pulsing pain that is coursing through me, I start laughing. My arm weakly flops over my eyes, my chest burning in agony, but I can't stop laughing... it's so funny, isn't it... i**_ _ **ts so damn funny!**_

 _ **Here I am, Infinite the Mercenary, dying in the same place I was reborn... all because I was proven wrong by two annoying hedgehogs and their damn friendships! Even with all my power, I was still weak! Why?!**_

 _ **The laughter dies down, and I take a slow, deep breath. I want to cry out in agony, but all that comes out is a weak, strangled sound.**_

 _ **I start to feel... strangely peaceful. I should be angry, and a part of me wants to force that Phantom Ruby to give me enough power to fight Sonic one final time, to kill him for good, to prove I am and always will be stronger than him!**_

 _ **But I can't. The Ruby was ripped away from my core, and it is gone. I am all that is left, and I am no where near strong enough to face them.**_

 _ **My eyes feel heavy. I start to hear voices around me. I guess those I have killed will be torturing me for eternity... it's alright. I suppose I deserve it.**_

 _ **The world grows dimmer and dimmer, and a very odd thought crosses my mind. Blood... its warm. Huh...I never noticed the blood of those I killed felt like mine... it was always cold as I walked past my carnage...**_

 _ **I smile weakly as my eyes close. It is over now. I can accept that. I've made peace with myself, although... more than anything, I want to rip those hedgehogs apart.**_

 _ **I wonder... where will I end up now that I'm no longer alive?**_

 _ **I guess I'm about to find out.**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **And complete! Nothing fancy, just thoughts of what Infinite could have had going through his head after he lost.**

 **Please tell me what you think! No flamers, just useful advice, comments, etc.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
